Storm: Rain
by The Purple Dragon 1012
Summary: That was the night I first met the wolf, and little did I know then that it would not be the last time I saw him. On that night, our fates have crossed paths and neither of us would ever be the same.
1. Memories

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Storm: Rain

Chapter 1

Memories

~Hinata~

_I listened as the sound of the rain pattered down on the umbrella I held over my head for protection. I waited patiently by the bench that sat directly in front of my piano teacher's house. My father's car was nowhere in sight. I silently wondered what could be taking him so long, tightening my hand around the handle of my umbrella._

"_Maybe I should call…" I sighed to myself and pulled out my phone. I dialed my father's cell quickly before placing the phone to my ear listening to it as it rang. … no answer. _

"_F-father, I don't kn-know where you a-are but don't worry about me I can w-walk home. Be careful, love y-you." I left the message on his voicemail. He was probably late from work which meant Hanabi was at home alone. I would be home faster if I cut through the park. I tightened my grip on the umbrella in my hands and walked quickly on the paved walking paths. Leaves from the large trees blocked out the raindrops and any light. Paranoia flooded my brain. It was too quiet. I stopped, looking into a bush to my right. I stepped back as the branches started to shake. Something was in the bush and it was coming to get me. I closed the umbrella and held it like a sword, ready to beat whatever could be there ready to attack me. _

_A low growl rumbled in the darkness and a black wolf stepped out of the bush. Taking another step backward, I stared at the dark-colored animal. His black coat blended in well with the darkness around him. What was a black wolf doing in the middle of the city park?_

"_S-stay back. I'll u-use this," I stuttered, lowly, pointing the umbrella at the wolf. He snorted at me in reply, as if he was snickering at my attempts to scare him away. I studied the animal a little further. He was larger then a normal wolf, not to mention a wolf should not be in park. The next thing I noticed was his eyes. They were onyx colored, with so much emotion behind them, like human eyes. In an instant his stance changed. His fur-covered body tensed and an angry growl escaped from between his lips. I held my breath in fear. He was going to attack. If I run, he would probably outrun me, but I couldn't just stand here. I lowered the umbrella and got ready to run, but before I could move, the wolf lunged. He lunged past me and tackled another wolf I did not see before. I rushed over to the opposite side of the paved path from where I stood, seconds ago._

_The two animals wrestled with one another. The first wolf flipped the other beneath him and bit him in the neck, pinning him to the pavement. The silver wolf whined in pain, but stopped struggling. My feet gained a mind of their own and I began to run as fast as I could away from the violent scene. I ignored the rain and the scenery that I passed as I ran faster. I had no idea where the park's exit was. I had gotten lost in the darkness, but I knew I could not slow down until I was out on the street. Wolves would not usually go out where people were. I would be safe there. My sneakers were soaked through, and my body started to slow down, although I tried to push myself farther. _

_My foot caught on a bush root and I felt my whole body slam against the ground. The rain poured down on me as I panted heavily, my face rested on the cold wet pavement. I tried to breathe and calm the fast pace of my heartbeat to no avail. Maybe I was safe, the wolf could have forgotten about me and went back to his pack. I continued to pant, as I pushed myself up in a sitting position. My head throbbed; I reached up and felt something thicker than rain water on my hand. It was blood. I was bleeding. I hit my head on the pavement when I fell. I swiped at my forehead, smearing the blood; my hand was completely covered with the sticky red liquid. _

_A low rumble of a growl came from a few feet in front of me. It was the wolf. He caught up with me. I was dead. If he was hungry enough even after attacking another wolf, he would attack me as well. My tears began to stream down my face, mixing with the rain water pouring down on me from the sky. I closed my eyes, thinking of my sister, my cousin, and my father. I would never see them again. _

_A wet nose pushed against my hand. Opening my eyes I looked down in shock. The wolf had nudged me with his nose, then sitting down in front of me, he stared. He wasn't going to attack me? I stared back at the animal, still nervous. Slowly, I kneeled, and then stood, yet he did nothing. My eyes remained on him as I picked up all of my belongings. He did not even move a muscle. _

_With quick glances, I found the exit. Thankfully, it was not that far from me. He too looked at the exit, as if he knew what I was thinking. His jaw snapped at me, as if saying 'well go already.' I nodded, and left the wolf. The whole way home I checked behind me, but the animal did not follow. _

That was the night I first met the wolf, and little did I know then that it would not be the last time I saw him. On that night, our fates have crossed paths and neither of us would ever be the same.

"Quiet everyone!" our art teacher, Kurenai, said. "We have a new student today, Sasuke Uchiha." A dark-haired boy stepped into the room after she said his name. I glanced up from my sketch pad. The first word that came to my mind when I saw him was danger. He was certainly not like the type of guys that lived here. His bluish black hair fell into his eyes, defiantly. He wore a simple black t-shirt decorated with some type of red emblem on it with a silver studded belt around the top of his black jeans. Standing in front of the entire class, his face remained emotionless, and he kept his eyes hidden behind his hair.

My normally loud class quieted. They were studying him just as I was. The girls were separated into little groups, giggling and ogling the boy. I glanced at the loudest one, Sakura Haruno. Her pink hair and green eyes made her stand out in a crowd. We were not exactly friends, but we weren't enemies in the world of high school either. I was considered the weird nobody, who drama was not worth wasting on, while she was one of the queen bees. My gaze flicked back to the boy to find he was staring at me. His onyx eyes glared into my eyes. The memory of the wolf in the park flashed through my brain. It happened months ago, but my meeting with the animal was still fresh in my mind. Why did his eyes make me think of it again?

I shook my head, and returned to my drawing. It didn't matter. I was simply over thinking things, as usual.

"Sasuke, you can sit next to Hinata," Kurenai directed. Without looking up, I heard him pull out the empty chair next to me and sit down. He said nothing, and did not move. It was like he was a statue. I fidgeted in my chair. His presence made me feel awkward. It made me lose my focus to such a degree that I threw my pencil into my bag, along with my sketch pad, and pulled out the latest book I have been reading. I stared down at the printed words on the page, but the feeling that someone was staring at me made me go from awkward to completely nervous. Out of the corner of my eye I looked at the boy. Onyx eyes. He was staring at me, not openly, but he was not trying to hide it either. Thankfully the bell rang, and I swiftly exited the room without another look at him.

I opened my locker, placing some of my books inside. The door of my little piece of space did not hold a mirror like most girls my age placed in there. All I had was a green liner with random drawings that I drew myself. One of them was a wolf. Ever since that day I became slightly obsessed. I researched about wolves and found out everything I could, but that night still made no sense to me. Wolves did not come around humans, and normal ones were not as big as the one I saw. I slammed my locker closed. My obsession had to end now.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Shino standing right next to me. He always seems to appear out of nowhere, and even now, I still jumped at the sight of my best friend.

"Hinata…" he said my name, softly. He was just as quiet as I was; maybe that was why we were such good friends. There was no judgment between us.

"R-ready for l-lunch?" I stuttered. He nodded in agreement, and we both headed to the cafeteria. Once there we sat across from one another at our usual table. It was quiet until our other friend decided to join us.

"YO!" Kiba's voice yelled at the both of us. He sat down next to me, while making a face at Shino, and he slammed his tray on the table. He was the complete opposite of us: loud, impulsively brave, and a little crazy. "So you guys see all the new kids?" he lowered his voice a little to avoid attention.

"A b-boy named S-Sasuke w-was in my a-art class," I said while Shino just shook his head. "There is m-more then o-one?" I asked. I was not really up to speed in the area of gossip. I didn't pay attention enough.

"Yeah, all of them are over there." Kiba nodded his head over to a table across the cafeteria. The round table was completely full of people I have never seen before, with the exception of Sasuke. The red haired girl among the boys stuck out easily. She was arguing with a silver-haired boy next to her. My eyes moved over to Sasuke, only slightly. When I did, his eyes met mine for the third time that day. I twitched and turned to face my two friends once again.

"That Sasuke kid seems like the biggest asshole out of all of them." My louder friend shrugged, shoving one half of his sandwich in his mouth, and started chewing it obnoxiously.

"K-Kiba," I scolded him, with a light push on his shoulder. He always spoke the truth, so occasionally he was mean without knowing it.

"Wot?" he spoke with his mouth full. I shook my head, he would never learn. Shino snorted and we continued eating lunch.

The rest of the day went faster than I thought it would. The next thing I knew, I was waiting outside on the front steps of school for my cousin, Neji, to come. I stood patiently, holding my books to my chest.

"Hey cutie. I saw you looking at our table at lunch. You like what you see?"

"N-no, I-I'm sorry." I stepped away from him, feeling the blush creep onto my face. I did not even know this kid. Why was he talking to me? There were hundreds of the kids in that cafeteria and he singles me out, just because I glanced over at their table.

I took a few steps over to the side, putting some more distance in between us. It was obvious I did not want to talk to him. He followed, not understanding that I wanted to be left alone. The sound of a car pulling up distracted me. Neji was here finally. Rolling down the window, I saw him lean towards it. His white eyes flashed with concern, and then he glanced angrily at the boy bothering me.

"Is there a problem, Hinata?" he asked me, still glaring at the silver-haired boy.

"No, Neji, n-no problem," I stuttered out before running to the car. I did not give the boy a second glance. I jumped in and slammed the door closed. I used all the willpower I had to keep my eyes away from Neji.

* * *

><p>~Sasuke~<p>

"What the hell was that?" I demanded, while jogging down the steps, only stopping when I was two feet from him. Suigetsu stood in front of the school, smiling like he took down an animal the size of a moose all by himself. It disgusted me.

"Just having some fun, Sasuke." He slammed his shoulder into mine as he passed. 'Yeah... fun… just like that night in the park. We could have had a girl's dead body on our hands if it wasn't for me. And more importantly not just any girl, that girl,' I thought, watching as the car she got into disappeared down the street.

"_S-stay back. I'll u-use this." She pointed her umbrella at me like it was weapon that would actually protect her from a werewolf like me. I snorted at her and then she lowered the umbrella, realizing her actions were not the smartest. Suigetsu's scent passed into my nostrils. He was here and ready to kill. My lips curled into a snarl into the direction where he was hiding. I jumped after hearing him move. I grabbed hold of him with my teeth and flipped him over onto his back. Mentally, I yelled at the human girl to run. Thankfully, she did. After I had Suigetsu pinned, I ran after her, catching up to her rather quickly. But when I found her, she was laying face down on he ground. She had fallen. The smell of her blood was in the air. I growled at her telling her to get up. She moved slowly. Carefully, I nudged her hand, trying to make her move faster. She did move faster, but she was wary of me. I remained seated in front of her, only watching as she left. I snapped my jaws together, trying to scare her. She only nodded in response. _

"Sasuke?" Karin's voice called me out of my memories. She came bounding down the stairs, ready to pounce on me. I sneered, dodging her flailing body, beginning my trek home. My car was sitting in the driveway at home but a quiet walk was what I needed. Scared white eyes flashed through my mind, but the image morphed into the same eyes being curious, calm and then finally nervous. Who was that girl? Hinata? Why was she having such an effect on me?

_I know, I know. Another story? Well I could not help myself. i have a poll on my profile that I would love if all of you answered. and I hope you all like this story. Thanks for reading and please review! XD_


	2. Meetings

Storm: Rain Arc

Chapter 2

Meetings

* * *

><p>~Hinata~<p>

"Good, I am proud of you." Praise came from my father's mouth, directed at Hanabi. Always directed at Hanabi. To be honest, I was not jealous. I was proud of her as well, but my father made it seem like he only loved one of his daughters. Dinner was formal. We ate in the dining room. Father sat at the head of the table while Neji was at his right, Hanabi on his left and I was next to her. Thankfully though, it was a quick affair, only school and extracurriculars were discussed over the healthy meal options that the cook chose that day.

After dinner, I took a walk back to the park. I had not been there for an entire month. The sun was only setting, but I felt safer since it wasn't too late. I settled down on one of the benches, staring up at the tree leaves above me. It was only the beginning of fall, so some of the leaves started to change colors. It was one of the things I loved the most. Nature's artwork.

I jumped at the sound of a bush rustling. I closed my eyes, thinking that it wasn't the wolf, repeatedly. My wishful thinking was in vain, because once I did open my eyes, he was there. The black wolf was sitting in front of me the same way he was when I walked away from him a month ago. His pointed ears were up, listening while his eyes were staring at me.

"C-come to f-finish me o-off?" I asked in his direction. Maybe I was just being stupid but I wasn't afraid. I had this feeling he wouldn't hurt me. "G-go on th-then."

His ears twitched thoughtfully. Did he understand me?

'_I'm not interested in eating you,' _a voice floated towards me. I looked around. I was completely alone except for the wolf. Unless…

"C-can y-you t-talk?" I asked the animal. The black wolf twitched his head so it looked like he was nodding. He was talking to me. A pressure built up into my lungs, and my head felt light. An animal was talking me. I was going crazy!

"Do y-you t-talk to a-a lot of p-people?" I said, trying to stay calm. Maybe this was just a dream. It couldn't be real.

'_No, you're the first.'_

"Why me?" I was curious. I was never considered special by anyone.

'_It's not everyday someone tries to beat you with an umbrella.' _His lips curled, showing all of his teeth in a smirk. He was making fun of me.

"O-oh, I-I'm so s-sorry. I th-thought you w-were g-going to-" I stopped when I heard a howl.

'_Yes, I know, but you should go home before it gets too late.' _His voice commanded my attention again. There must be more wolves than just him and the other one.

"W-will I s-see you a-again?"

'_You come here, I will be here.'_ I nodded with a smile, before getting up from the bench to go home. I was interested in this wolf who could talk, not just because he could talk, but also because he protected me from one of his own kind. That was a good enough reason, right? But I still wondered, what was considered his own kind anyway?

* * *

><p>~Sasuke~<p>

I followed her home without her knowing, just in case. Suigetsu could come out of nowhere. After what he pulled last month and today, I did not trust him around her. I had to make sure he left her alone in school as well. All she was, was a greater complication to my life, but I still could not understand why I was so interested.

Once home, I slammed the front door open and sauntered into the living room, sprawling myself across the empty couch.

"And where have you been?" a dull, bored voice asked me. Kakashi, my first mentor, now legal guardian, sat down across from me on one of the chairs. He stared at me, taking his uncovered eye off of his open book for once to actually look at me.

"Out," I grunted and slowly flipped over on my side, turning my back to him. He, too, is a wolf, like the rest of us. Because of his experience, he watches over all of us.

"Sasuke, I told you that you have to be careful. He could be anywhere."

"Don't you think I know that?" somehow I ended up on my feet, glaring at the older, gray-haired man. I knew we were in danger, of both the humans around us and other wolves not in our pack, more specifically him. My brother….Itachi.

"Sasuke! You're home?" Karin voice screeched from down the hallway. Her bright red hair bounced along behind her as she pranced into the living room.

"I'm going upstairs." I muttered, pushing past her. I had no time to deal with them. They would only get in my way. I wanted my brother to come. I want to kill him. I will kill him!

The next morning, I woke up earlier than the others and began walking to school. Once again, driving seemed useless, since the school was so close. I cleared my mind, trying to ignore all of the thoughts about my brother, my family, and me.

"_Mother?" I yelled running through the front door of the Uchiha compound. I froze at the sight of the two dead bodies in front of me. Mother and Father! They were covered in blood. Tears streamed down my face. How? I fell to my knees, sobbing. Who could have done this?_

"_Brother?" I called for my older brother. Where was he? Was he dead too? "Itachi?" I searched the entire house, only finding more family members dead. _

"_Sasuke!" Itachi's voice called my name from inside of my head. "Outside, little brother." I went where he said. He stood ten feet away, his back facing me. _

"_Itachi? What-" My question fell from my mouth when he turned around. He was covered in blood too. Their blood. _

"_What's wrong, little brother?" he asked patiently. He had killed them, and he was acting like he did nothing. The sides of his mouth tipped upwards into a smile. A SMILE! I ran at him, the rage festering in my stomach spread to my entire body. He was going to die for what he did. When I was a foot away from him, he disappeared, and I felt this burning pain on my side. Looking down I saw, my brother had bitten me, and then everything went dark._

A car horn beeped, bringing me from my thoughts.

"You need a ride?" a familiar-looking, pink-haired girl asked. Her also familiar-looking, blonde friend was in the passenger seat. They both giggled simultaneously like at some joke I was not included in. I never had any interest in silly girls.

"Hn," I grunted, and turned my attention back to the sidewalk. After realizing that she was obviously being snubbed by me, she drove off in the same direction I was going.

* * *

><p>~Hinata~<p>

"I can't believe he just ignored us like that," Ino complained, tossing her long blonde hair behind her shoulders. I was standing at my locker, unintentionally listening to the two girls whine to one another. I slammed the metal door closed and walked away, not caring that I did not know who this "he" was, though to them "he" was very important. Thankfully, the entire day flew by faster than usual. Thoughts about the wolf plagued my mind every other five minutes. He said if I would be there, so would he. I decided I was going to go, but only stay five minutes. If he does not come then I will leave and know that my conversation with the animal was only a hallucination created by my imagination.

Today Neji was on time; I did not have to deal with the silver-haired boy. I hopped into the car and gave my older cousin a smile. He looked exhausted, as usual. He never gets to take a break between studying at college and working. If he kept his grades up for the rest of the year my father agreed to pay for the rest of his college education. Neji deserved that, he has worked so hard his whole life.

"Hanabi came home early today," he muttered to me, not sounding happy. Hanabi was in her "I'm better than everyone" stage. Both Neji and I were hoping she would grow out of it and soon.

"But Father, it's unfair!" The second the door opened, I heard my little sister's voice squeal. "Please, just because Hinata doesn't go to parties, doesn't mean I can't." Of course she had to bring me into this. And what kind of party was she talking about? Neji pushed past me, ignoring the drama so he could go upstairs, to study probably. I sighed, ready to follow him, until Hanabi stomped from our father's study and stopped me.

"You ruin everything," she spat at me, before running into the living room. She blamed me for the fact that Father does not let her go to parties. She shouldn't go to them anyway, because I don't even get invited to those types of parties in the first place.

"Hinata," my father's voice called me from his study. I ran my hands through my hair, straightening it neatly before entering the room. My father sat at his desk, papers thrown across the surface in front of him.

"Yes, F-Father?" I asked politely, standing in the door frame.

"You are getting older now, Hinata, and I expected you to grow out of your shy phase, but still you have not. You are the oldest, and you will have to run this company if something happens to me. You should start being more like your sister." The last four words out of his mouth stung more then anything else. I felt my eyes go watery. I couldn't cry in front of him. I refuse to cry.

"O-of course, F-Father," I choked out my words, and turned on my heel. Once my back was facing him I let the tears fall. He just never understood that Hanabi and I were nothing alike. She was fire and I was water. Asking us to be the same is impossible. Without thinking, I kept walking while I cried until I reached the park. I sat down on the bench trying to calm my breaths. It was not the first time Father had said something like that to me, so I did not know why I was crying like this.

'_Are you alright?'_ The wolf's voice… I glanced up, wiping my eyes. I sniffled loudly and looked at him. He was here and talking again. It definitely was not my imagination.

"No," I said, softly. He sauntered a little closer until he stopped less than a foot in front of me.

'_You can tell me.'_ His dark eyes found mine, and somehow I knew he was sincere.

"M-my sister. We h-have a-always been c-compared to one a-another, and honestly it's n-not fair. W-we are n-not like each o-other at all. She is ou-utgoing and w-wild, while I-I'm shy a-and safe," I sniffled, brushing away some of my tears. "My f-father seems t-to be m-more proud of h-her despite what I-I do to ch-change m-myself for the b-better."

'_That type of thing is normal. My father did the same to me. Nothing I did was good enough because my older brother could always do it better.'_ The wolf's eyes dropped to the ground in between us, he was …like me, overlooked. Before I could stop myself, I reached down and pet his head, gently, like he was just another dog. Surprisingly, he tilted his head into my hand, begging for more. I had stopped crying and because of this one similarity we formed a bond, a friendship. As the meetings continued, the bond grew stronger.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter two everyone! I got bored and thought I should post this cause I already had it written and with school and work I might not get to post or write anything in a little bit. So anyway thanks for reading, and please review! XD<em>


	3. Confrontations

Storm: Rain Arc

Chapter 3

Confrontations

* * *

><p>~Sasuke~<p>

The connection I felt with the girl was getting stronger and it made me sick. I thought about just not going to see her in the park anymore, but I could not bring myself to stop. I had to see her for some odd reason, at least listen to her voice. It was calming, compared to the annoying voices of all the girls I have known throughout my life, with the exception of my mother. I glanced at another table across the lunchroom, her table. Her violet hair stuck out brightly. I watched as she shook with silent laughter at something her obnoxious spiky-haired friend had said.

"Sasuke?" One of my friend's voices made me break my stare. I turned to Juugo, who was already standing up from his seat. I had to tilt my head back almost entirely to actually look at his face. He was huge, and just as large in his wolf form; though he was the most gentle of all of us except when he was angered. We were the truest to our natures when in animal form. Suigetsu and Karin were both crafty and ruthless as animals, killing whatever crosses their path. Juugo and I were the more intelligent and careful ones, especially when it came to humans around us.

"Hn," I grunted in reply, not knowing what he had said.

"I promised Kakashi I would be home right after school because we have to find a good campsite so we all could go hunting properly. Can you pick me up that chemistry book I need from the library?" he repeated what I supposed he said before with a small smile. I nodded in agreement. I had enough time to go to the library for him. He was failing chemistry and needed the extra credit anyway. With a quick thank you ,he left, going to his next class early.

"Will you walk me to my next class, Sasuke?" Karin, our only female companion, leaned over the table towards me, batting her eyelashes. She never took the hint.

"No." My eyes tightened into a glare and I stalked away from the table in the same direction Juugo went. I heard Suigetsu's laughter over the other student's voices, but continued away from all of them. Kakashi's words replayed in my head. He could be anywhere. … Itachi.

"_Do you want to kill me little brother?" Itachi sneered at me. I was on the ground with my face in the dirt. Pain slithered through my veins like a snake._

"_You bastard!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, trying to move. I was stuck. The pain was too much for me. _

"_I'll take that as a yes." My brother giggled and flipped me on my back so I could look at him. "I will return for you when you are ready. We will kill each other, and everything will be over." I watched as his muscles stretched and bones broke until he was in animal form. Red eyes glowered at me before he turned and ran away._

When I opened my eyes I found myself in the boys' bathroom, gripping the edges of one of the sinks. The onyx eyes I was born with were gone, bright red in their place. I stared at myself in the mirror in front of me. I could not do this here. I tried to calm down, breathing in through my nose and out through my mouth, until my eyes went back to their original color.

When I was completely calm I snuck up to the library to get Juugo's book, and then off campus. I couldn't handle being here.

* * *

><p>~Hinata~<p>

After school, Shino and I went to my favorite coffee shop in town, so we could do some of our math homework together. Calculus was definitely not fun. I stretched my arms backward with a small yawn, not knowing I would hit someone.

"E-excuse m-me. I'm s-sorry." I jumped to my feet and apologized to the stranger whose face I still did not look at.

"… Hinata…" Shino whispered my name, and I looked at the person that I hit. A tall, pale man stood in front of me. His long gray-blue hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and his eyes were dark.

"It's alright. I was the one in the way," he apologized to me kindly, taking my left hand in both of his. I felt like my eyes were being trapped by his. He had my complete attention. "My name is Itachi. May I ask what yours is?"

"Hinata," I breathed out my name softly, causing him to smile. His strong hands tightened around mine. As odd as it sounds it seemed like he wanted to eat me.

"Your name is as enchanting as you, Hinata." The second he finished the sentence I pulled my hand from his grasp. My face heated up, and I finally broke the eye contact we were sharing.

"Th-thank you, but I-I have t-to get back to m-my f-friend." I stumbled backwards, not having the nerve to turn my back on him.

"How about I buy you a cup of coffee? Anything you want," he said quickly, trying to get me not to turn back to Shino.

"She's fine," Shino said defensively. Thankfully Shino had not waited a few feet away. He had jumped by my side, like any good friend would.

"I asked her…" The man's dark eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Itachi!" The three of us turned to the sound of the new voice in the doorway of the coffee shop. It was Sasuke.

"Little brother…" he whispered, as Sasuke came closer to us. Two pairs of eyes glared at one another. … Onyx eyes. …the wolf…. What if the reason that the wolf could talk was that he was not a wolf? My eyes widened as I stared at Sasuke. A werewolf, like in the stories and the supernatural movies? If I was right and not crazy, which I might be for thinking this, I already had a feeling about who it was. It made sense. Sasuke had onyx eyes like the wolf. His hair was the same color as its fur. And the wolf told me ….

"_Do you hate your sister?" the wolf asked me during one of meetings. We were getting to know little details about one another by now. He had explained how he truly understood being compared to a sibling. The wolf had an older brother who their father loved most of all. Similar to my situation, only Hanabi is younger than me. _

"_No, do you hate your brother?" he snapped his jaws together, and nodded his head._

"_More than anything," his voice whispered in my head. It had a tint of rage in it that made me shiver in fear._

I gulped and looked between the two boys. Anyone could tell they were brothers when they stood next to one another. If it was true, this _was_ his brother, the one he hated.

"This is not the right time, maybe later?" Itachi took one large step that distanced the two Uchihas from each other, and poked Sasuke in the forehead before walking through the glass door, outside. A tall blue-haired man chuckled lightly bumping into Sasuke's shoulder before exiting as well. My eyes finally focused on him. His dark hair hung over his forehead obscured his eyes. I could hear his breathing speed up, like he was hyperventilating.

"Sasuke…" I reached my hand out to touch him, but he took a few steps back, dodging my touch.

"Leave me alone," his voice seethed. It had sounded different then normal, though I did not hear him talk in school all that often. The voice was hoarser, but what truly concerned me was the fact that his eyes had turned blood red… The boy stormed out just as fast as his brother did before him.

"What was that?" Shino asked me, quietly. And I had the same question going through my mind. What had just happened? Did the presence of the person known as Itachi and the fact that Sasuke was similar to the wolf definitely mean him and the wolf were one and the same? I was just being ridiculous, but I had to know.

"I-I'm sorry, b-but I have t-to g-go. See y-you at s-school t-tomorrow." I grabbed my books from the table we were once sitting at and ran out the door. Thankfully, the public library was not too far away, I made it there within minutes. Hopefully I could find answers here.

When I did my research on wolves, things about werewolves came up as well but I originally ignored them. No one could actually believe werewolves existed, except me at this current moment.

Werewolves were men or women who could change shape into a wolf. Legends varied if they could change at will or only during a full moon. In most lore they almost always seemed to give into their animalistic nature which did not seem like the wolf I was meeting. With a sigh, I pushed my bangs out of my eyes and looked around the library. A large orange-haired boy sitting at one of the wooden tables across the room caught my attention. He was tapping his fingers against the table nervously. I knew he looked familiar but I could not place him.

"Sasuke," I heard the large boy whisper, at a figure walking towards him. It was him! A tingle ran down my spine. This had to be a coincidence, or was it a sign to confront him now?

Sasuke took a seat across from the boy, who I now know is one of his friends, and handed him a book. Silently I got up from the table and moved closer to them, hiding among the shelves of books. I was not normally like this, but my curiosity outweighed the musings of my daily conscience.

"Thanks, Kakashi and I found a good area on the map. He sent Karin to go scout it tonight for people and general animal population," the other boy whispered, opening the book to the page he seemed to need.

"We have a problem, Juugo." Sasuke reached over and closed the book, making Juugo completely focus on him. "Itachi is here. And I'm not telling Kakashi."

"You have too, Sasuke, Itachi will kill you," his friend argued, sadness in his eyes.

"Maybe, but I'm taking him to hell with me. When you guys go hunting I'll stay behind and face him, alone." I leaned forward a little to try and listen better, but I knocked down a few hard-covered books in the process, causing the quiet library to be filled with a large bang. The two boys both turned and looked directly at me. My face turned red, and I did the only thing I could think of… I ran.

* * *

><p>~Sasuke~<p>

Juugo and I stared at the girl as she ran away. She had probably heard us, but I doubt she understood any of it. Her meeting with Itachi could definitely cause problems for me and her.

"Who was that?" Juugo asked me. I turned back to him and shook my head, pretending I had no idea. She ran away so fast she left her things. When I pushed the thoughts of my brother to the back of my mind, I smelled Hinata's scent more clearly. I gave my friend a silent farewell and grabbed her things. I had to know what she knew, if she knew anything that is.

From all the times I have watched her walk home from our meetings, I knew where her house was without even having to follow her scent. The two-story Victorian house was the biggest on the block. There was a truck in the driveway, meaning at least someone was home. I walked to the front door and rang the bell next to the frame.

"Neji! Get the door!" I heard an obnoxious female voice yell from the other side of the door. It did not sound anything like Hinata, so it must have been her little sister that I have heard so much about.

"_She means well, but Hanabi is just overly competitive and doesn't completely understand why we are so different. She'll grow out of it eventually, and then we will act like real sisters." Hinata pushed her two pointer fingers together, a nervous habit I started to notice. _

"_You're just making excuses for her," I responded with the harsh truth._

"_Maybe I am." She sighed after staring at me for a couple seconds._

The door opened and a boy with long black hair and white eyes was glaring at me.

"Can I help you?" You could tell he was tired and not in a good mood, which did not really matter to me, but I still answered him quickly.

"Is Hinata home?" my grip on her bag tightened. She better be home or I came here for nothing.

"Are you a friend of hers?" he asked, not willing to give me a direct answer.

"You could say that." I smirked, raising her bag so 'Neji' could see it. "She forgot her stuff."

"Fine, come in." He gave me another glare and stepped out of the doorway so I could enter. I did slowly after I glanced around me. The house seemed even bigger from the inside. The little sister was sitting on the steps that were not too far away from the door with a book open on her lap. She stared at me openly, trying to size me up. I ignored her and breathed in Hinata's scent. She was on the other side of the wall.

"She's in the kitchen." He turned to point in the direction of the kitchen, though I was already walking in that direction.

"Hn," I grunted, not looking back at the two.

"Who was that?" Hanabi whispered scornfully. I didn't pay attention to hear Neji's response, I was too focused on the girl. I turned the corner and entered the kitchen immediately. Her scent engulfed me entirely; she must spend a lot of time in this kitchen. Hinata was wearing a purple apron; her back was facing me as she chopped vegetables for dinner. Silently I pulled out a chair and took a seat, waiting for how long it would take her to notice.

It took her minutes before she turned slightly, noticing something out of the corner of her eye. Hinata spun around to face me, accidentally letting the large knife she was holding slip out of her hand, and cause a loud clang as it hit the floor.

"H-how did you get in here?" she gasped, her heart was beating faster than a scared rabbit's. It brought a smirk to my face.

"That boy… Neji, let me in." I dropped her stuff that I was holding on the table. "You left your stuff at the library." She glanced at her belongings and then back at me.

"It was an accident," she whispered, dropping her eyes to the floor.

"Dropping the books, yes, but eavesdropping, no." I rose from the chair and walked closer to her. "Did you understand what we were talking about?" I asked, grabbing her chin between two of my fingers, and pulling it up so she would look at my face. Her heart raced even more at the contact.

"You are … the wolf," she whispered so softly I would not have heard it if it wasn't for my good sense of hearing. I sighed and released her face. She knew. I did not know whether to deny it or tell her the truth. Silence surrounded us, as we just stared at each other.

"I…" she was the first one to speak. "I won't tell anyone. It was nice to gain another friend, and I don't want to lose that," Hinata spoke, honestly. I even heard her heart rate slow.

"You're not afraid?" I spat at her, causing her to flinch at my tone of voice. She was shy and nervous, almost fragile to the point if you as much as touch her, she would break into little pieces.

"No," she said firmly, though her body was shaking uncontrollably. I scoffed and turned away from her. It was pathetic. "That man was your brother? The one who killed your family?" she asked. It struck a nerve in my body and I felt the rage I held onto all of these years consume me. I spun back around and pinned her against the counter.

"What do you know about anything?" I seethed at her, our faces inches apart. I knew my eyes were red. I could change at any second.

"I only know what you told me. Don't act this way, you will be no better than him. What would your mother say?" Hinata whispered, tears streaming down her face. I backed away from her and grabbed the top of one of the kitchen chairs, breaking the wood across it. Her knees caved beneath her and she fell to the floor. Her white eyes continued to look at me. I stormed out of her house not looking to see if I passed her sister or the other boy on the way out.

The cool air hit me as I walked quickly down the sidewalk. It calmed me slightly. What would my mother think? She dared to ask me that. My mother would be proud of me avenging her and Father…. My mind called me a liar. She would not be proud. I could almost hear her voice say to me, 'Sasuke, two wrongs don't make a right.' I did not understand what she always meant by that, but now I do.

I grunted to myself and tried to clear out my mind. I already made my decision and Itachi was here. The only thing left to do was kill him and avenge everyone.

* * *

><p>End of chapter 3<p>

* * *

><p><em>More things will be explained as the story goes. I have one more chapter planned for this part of it, and then the story is broken up into two other arcs, named Lightning, and Thunder, each for a specific reason. For example this arc is called Rain because Hinata meets Sasuke as a wolf in the rain, simple as that. And also someone asked why Suigetsu wanted to eat Hinata, well that will be explained in probably the first chapter of the next arc, when Hinata and Sasuke's friendship grows even more. I decided to take their relationship slower compared to the other stories I have written about them. I think it will add a little bit more to them as characters. Well anyway thanks for reading and please review. XD<em>


End file.
